the red room reborn
by LittleRocket
Summary: When the avengers are sent on a mission to gather intel and possibly take down a private mercenary company while on that mission Natasha discovers a secret, someone she thought she's lost long ago in the red room was back and she was coming for her (yes its the very similar to the winter solider but i love that move so sue me)
1. Chapter 1

The red room reborn - An avengers fanfiction

When the avengers are sent on a mission to gather intel and possibly take down a private mercenary company that have been linked to several crimes over the past few years, while on that mission Natasha discovers a secret, someone she thought she's lost long ago in the red room, the only person Natasha was ever close too in the red room, the girl she watched die was back and she's back for her. (takes place before civil war)

The avengers were out on another mission, Tony's new AI Friday had finally come across some reliable information regarding a mercenary company they had looked into and they were now on their way to what was believed to be their base of operations.

"What's everybody's status?" Steve asked a little quieter than necessary.

Tony rolled his eyes and with a hint of sarcasm says "you know cap, I don't think they can hear us from out here"

Hawkeye cracked a small smile listening to the two but not loosing concentration, keeping his eyes on the building in front of him "I'm in position"

Natasha lowered her head smirking like she was trying to hide it from unseen eyes "boys" she says not too seriously "I'm in position" finishes after a small pause.

"Tony?" Steve responds ignoring Tony's last comment and a little louder this time "you in position?"

Tony sets down a few buildings down as to not draw too much attention "yes captain" he replies half distracted as he scans the building assessing the situation, risks and things like that.

The plan was for Natasha to go in for her "appointment" and when she gets a chance bug the computer with one of Tony's new toys so they can gather the information they need to find out who is behind it all, the rest of the team were there as back up if it came down to it.

"You ready Nat?" Steve said through the comms.

Natasha stood up leaving her still full and now cold coffee on the table she had been sat on and started walking towards the building "as I'll ever be" she replied as she crossed the road.

"Be careful Nat" she heard Clint say just before she entered, once she did it was radio silence "always" she replies before walking through the main doors.

Making mental notes of exits, door ways, surveillance cameras as she walked towards the front desk Natasha did what was natural to her...lie.

"Hi" Natasha smiled but not too brightly "I'm here for my appointment" she said while looking at the receptionist with a casual but friendly smile

The receptionist looked at her for a moment before asking for her name and looking back down at the keyboard ready to type whatever name was given, Natasha Romanoff A.K.A the black widow had many fake identities it came with the job so she had already picked one out.

"Nancy Rushman" she replied without batting an eyelid and waited for the woman in front of her to tell her where to go, she looks back up at her after a moment eyeing her "8th floor, elevator is to the left, someone will meet you up their" turning back to her computer "Thank you" Natasha said politely before turning and walking to the elevator.

"I'm on my way up" Natasha says quietly as the elevator doors close, the receptionist looks up from the front desk and towards the elevator watching the numbers light up indicating it was going up, she picks up the phone pressing one of the buttons as she did.

"she's on her way up" a smirk growing on her face that was still looking towards the elevator, she puts the phone down and in a low whisper says "welcome back Natalia"


	2. Chapter 2

The red room reborn chapter 2

The numbers lit up as the elevator reached each floor Natasha watched them becoming impatient waiting for her floor the elevator music subtly playing in the background, the doors finally open up on the 8th floor Natasha takes in her surroundings as she walks out into the corridor.

"Nancy Rushman?" the voice came from her left she turned her head there was a youngish man if she had to guess she'd say he was around 27, jet black hair and his eye's a dark shade of brown.

"yes?" Natasha replied looking at the man taking in all his features, something about him made her stomach turn and not in a good way there was something about him and she didn't like it.

He smiled looking at her almost like he was excited to see her but quickly pulled it back to a natural smile greeting her "nice to meet you Miss Rushman, this way" he said still smiling while turning around and leading Natasha down the long hallway.

"so how long have you been in this business Mr...?" she trailed of waiting for him to tell her his name and trying to make conversation while walking next to the man now Natasha gave him a curious look.

Without stopping or looking at her he replied "Sorry I thought I'd said my name I'm Mr Wilson" he said smiling "I took over the business from my dad about 10 years ago" now he looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Did you're father retire?" Natasha asked trying to get more information from the man, she continued to look at him closely trying to figure out what it was about him that made her so uneasy.

A small smirk appeared on his face but disappeared quickly but it was enough for Natasha to notice it "erm..." he seemed to think for a moment "something like that yes" he stopped at one of the many doors in the hallway "this is us" he said opening the door and motioning for Natasha to go in first.

She walked in taking in the office and sat down on one of the chairs as he entered and shut the door behind him, he then walked around the desk and sat down in front of the computer "so you're interested in working for us?" he said skipping anymore small talk.

"I am" is all she said looking at the man who in turn looked at her then looked at his computer and turning back to Natasha said "well you certainly have the right skills and attributes for the job" smiling once again.

He stood up "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, would you like one?" he asked still smiling at her and walking around his desk "no thank you" she replied smiling back as he walked out of the door shutting it behind him, as soon as the door was shut Natasha got up and went to the computer installing the bug that Tony had given her, the computer screen buzzed to life as she worked "Tony you getting this?" she asked as quietly as she could.

"Got it Nat" She was about to put everything back to how it was on the computer when she saw a file that caught her interest it said "projectAnna" she clicked it turning white this what she saw and downloaded it to her personal account and then closed it restored the computer and sat back down.

The man reentered the room with his coffee and sat back down looking at her as he did "well we are very interested in you joining us" the smile reappearing on his face making her feel uneasy again "if you leave your details with the receptionist downstairs and we'll be in contact with you very soon.

Thanking him Natasha stands up and shakes his hand and turns to leave as she gets to the door he says "i look forward to working with you Miss Rushman" he is now standing up at his desk she turns slightly looking back at the man "Thank you me too" is all she says as she walks through the door and back down the corridor into the elevator and back down stairs, she walks back towards the double doors and leaving without giving the receptionist any details.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in these posts I've been busy but hopefully these make up for it i know this one is quiet short so sorry again reviews would hope so much thanks again! :)

.The avenger's arrive back at the tower the mission went without a hitch and everyone seemed happy without the outcome and they went to their different parts of the tower Tony went into his Lab to start to start working on the information that Natasha had gathered, Clint went to the kitchen and started making himself some food, Steve walked down towards the gym and Natasha headed for her room.

Tony walked back out of the lab after setting up the computer to scan through whatever information they had gotten "Nat seem okay to you?" he asked Clint who had started eating his sandwich so his mouth was half full "don't know she's been very quiet and that can be normal sometimes" he replied leaning on the counter top admiring his sandwich as Tony turned on his heels and walked back into the lab.

Natasha made a bee line straight to her room not speaking a word to anyone as she walked past them a look nobody had really seen on her face as she went past them, as she got into her room she locked her door she didn't want to see anyone she pulled out her personal USB and plugged it into her laptop a few files popped up the file her eye's landed on first was "projectAnna" taking a deep breath she clicked on it, different files and documents appear the screen and she feels sick there in front of her on the computer screen is her friend the first one she ever had, tears threaten to spill as she stares at the laptop screen at her friend that she watched die all those years ago in the red room, closing the laptop down unable to look it any longer and tries to get some sleep.

Waking up covered in a cold sweat "god damn it" she mutters to herself as she gets up out of bed and goes to wash her face with cold water, deciding that she's not going to get much sleep tonight she throws on some sweatpants, unlocks her door and heads to the gym, walking down the dark empty corridors her feet making small panting sounds as she walks the cold floor feels good and as she enters the gym she begins working out with the punching back.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Rodgers?" Natasha says without turning around still kicking the punch bag.

Steve smiles looking on from behind her "shouldn't you?" he replies walking around to face her but she doesn't react and continues with her kicks so Steve grabs her foot as she goes in for another kick.

Looking at him sweat on her face she smiles slightly knowing what was coming "can't sleep" is all she says as she flips and her foot slips out of Steve's hand and she lands gracefully as always a bit further back then she had been before.

Steve goes in with a punch which she counters and they go back and forth like this for what didn't seem too long but in reality was about an hour, they both stop breathing heavily and sweating "feel better?" he asked standing up straight smiling at her, "A little" she said looking back up at him smiling a little and standing up as well.

Throwing her a bottle of water he looked at her "so why can't you sleep?" he asked after having a drink himself, she caught it and took a big gulp and looked back at him unsure if she wanted to tell anyone of what she saw "just couldn't sleep Rodgers nothing to it" she said as she walked past him to take a shower "good session" she called back as she walked out of the door, Steve stood there looking back at the door knowing there was more to it "yeah...good session" he said more to himself


End file.
